1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable adjustable shelf apparatus and more particularly pertains to holding items in a stowed configuration with a retractable adjustable shelf apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shelf mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, shelf mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding items thereupon are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 292,860 to Motta discloses a closet shelf. U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,842 to Labbato discloses fixtures for closets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,420 to Mazie et al. discloses a closet shelf and pole arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,484 to Follows discloses a shelf and clothes rod assembly for a closet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,713 to Pryor discloses a closet storage arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,908 to Kallio discloses a shelf assembly for a closet.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a retractable adjustable shelf apparatus that allows items to be held stowed thereon in a raised orientation yet allow the items to be readily accessed in a lowered orientation.
In this respect, the retractable adjustable shelf apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding items thereupon.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved retractable adjustable shelf apparatus which can be used for holding items thereupon. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.